Les Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue
by bobbyneuneuille
Summary: Bertie avait toujours été un adolescent étourdi, et peu doué en magie. Et c'est ce qui a conclu à la plus grande invention en confiserie sorcière de tous les temps!


Voici un petit OS sur Bertie Crochue et l'invention de ses fameuses dragées!

Bonne lecture, et si vous avez un peu de temps, n'hésitez pas à reviewer! :)

* * *

Bertie n'avait jamais été très doué en magie. Chaque tentative de métamorphoser une allumette en aiguille s'était soldée par un échec, et il n'avait pas été capable de voler sur un balai avant d'avoir atteint ses trente-deux ans.

Bertie était un adolescent grand, mince, et qui marchait toujours courbé. Il oubliait constamment sa baguette dans sa poche arrière de pantalon (si bien qu'un jour il avait dû se rendre à l'infirmerie car elle avait pris feu). Il n'avait pas été réparti chez les courageux, ni chez les malins, ni chez les premiers de classe. Le Choixpeau l'avait mis à Poufsouffle et ça lui allait très bien comme cela. Les garçons de son dortoir le laissaient tranquille, et il n'en demandait pas plus.

La seule matière qui, à la rigueur, pouvait constituer son point fort – si l'on exceptait les innombrables accidents qu'il avait provoqués – était l'art des potions. Devant un chaudron qui bouillonnait, il se sentait plus calme. Et qui sait ce qui pouvait en sortir ?

Enfin. Vous l'aurez compris, Bertie n'était pas à son aise à Poudlard. Et comme tout adolescent qui s'ennuie, Bertie mangeait. Oh, il ne grossissait pas, mais vous étiez toujours sûr de le trouver avec un morceau de gâteau ou des bonbons à la main. Comme un petit scientifique du goût, il savourait chaque bouchée, tentait d'analyser chaque saveur.

Ce fut ce qui décida Bertie, ses ASPICS difficilement obtenus en poche, à se consacrer à la fabrication de confiseries. Cependant le pauvre garçon n'excellait pas à la tâche. Il travaillait pourtant nuit et jour pour tenter d'améliorer texture et goût ! Il travaillait tant et si bien qu'il finissait régulièrement par s'endormir devant son chaudron.

Il convient d'apporter ici une autre information capitale : avais-je mentionné que Bertie était somnambule ? Régulièrement, et depuis sa plus tendre enfance, notre ami se réveillait à des endroits tout à fait incongrus, ou dans des situations plus que farfelues. Tenez, une fois, on l'avait même retrouvé dans la remise à balai de son oncle – Moldu – en train de répéter : ''Je vais attraper le Vif d'Or, je vais attraper le Vif d'Or ! Pauvre Bertie, lui qui ne savait même pas décoller.

Toujours est-il que Bertie était exténué par ses essais gastronomiques.

Ce fut ce qui faillit causer sa perte. Un soir de Novembre identique à tous ceux d'avant, il avait travaillé à une potion qui devait, en théorie, lui permettre de produire de petites dragées. La texture était bonne, il en était certain. Mais le goût de vanille qu'il recherchait était plus qu'affreux. Fade et désespérant. Il avait fini par dodeliner de la tête, sa louche encore en main, et s'était endormi pour de bon.

Il fut réveillé au son d'une porte qui s'ouvre brutalement. ''Oncle Bertie, le petit—déjeuner est... Oncle Bertie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''

Bertie, effectivement, était en position plus qu'étrange. Debout sur son tabouret, un pied chaussé, l'autre nu, il tenait une chaussette dans sa main droite, juste au-dessus du chaudron. La surprise le fit ouvrir grand les yeux et la main. La chaussette- sale, il s'entend- tomba dans la potion. Ladite mixture se mit à bouillonner grossièrement, devenant jaune moutarde. De peur, Bertie se précipita sur son neveu et se jeta à terre dans l'espoir d'échapper à l'explosion qui ne manquerait pas de survenir. Il attendit deux bonnes minutes puis releva la tête prudemment. Ouf ! Rien n'avait explosé.

A petits pas méfiants, il revint près de son chaudron. Dans celui-ci se trouvaient une dizaine de petites dragées. Son neveu, ignorant tout des échecs de son oncle, en attrapa une et la fourra dans sa bouche avant que Bertie n'ait pu faire un geste. Il la recracha en grimaçant, puis éclata de rire.

''Des dragées au goût chaussette, et pourquoi pas crotte de nez et gazon pendant que tu y es ? Pff, t'es vraiment trop bizarre, Oncle Bertie !''

Les Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue étaient nées.


End file.
